NPC Codex feats
Orc Feats The following feats are common among orcs, but they can be taken by other races as well. Horn Rider (Combat) You can defend yourself using the horn or tusk of a creature you're lashed to. Prerequisite: Base attack bonus +1. Benefit: You gain a +1 shield bonus to AC when lashed into a horn harness. Special: A creature with this feat can take the Mounted Archery feat without possessing 1 rank in the Ride skill or the Mounted Combat feat. Horn Rider's Charge (Combat) When the animal you're lashed to charges, you use its momentum in your own attack. Prerequisites: Horn Rider, base attack bonus +1. Benefit: Whenever you're lashed into a horn harness and you ready an action to make a melee attack against the target of a charge made by the creature you're lashed to, you gain the attack bonus for charging and your attack deals double damage (or triple damage with a lance). This benefit does not stack with the benefit of Spirited Charge. Mutual Hatred (Combat) Others hate you, and their hatred feeds your own. Benefit: You gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls and damage rolls against creatures whose hatred racial trait or favored enemy class feature applies to you. For instance, an orc would gain this bonus against all dwarves and against rangers who chose humanoid (orc) as a favored enemy. Scarred Legion (Teamwork) Your ritual scars make you more fearsome, and allies with similar scars grow bolder when they're near you. Benefit: You gain a +2 bonus on Intimidate checks. You also gain a +2 morale bonus on Will saving throws while adjacent to an ally with this feat. When you charge, if you started the charge adjacent to an ally with this feat, you retain the bonus on Will saves until the start of your next turn. Gnoll Feats Gnolls have access to the following feats, some of which enhance the tactics of gnoll packs. Coordinated Reposition (Teamwork) You are skilled in coordinating combat positioning with your allies. Prerequisite: Step-Up. Benefit: Whenever an ally with this feat who is threatening a creature you are threatening takes a 5-foot step, you can move 5 feet as an immediate action. This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Disarm Partner (Combat, Teamwork) When your ally fails to disarm an opponent within your reach, you can try to disarm that same foe. Prerequisite: Base attack bonus +1. Benefit: When an ally with this feat fails a disarm combat maneuver check made on his turn against an opponent within your melee reach, as an immediate action you can attempt a disarm combat maneuver check against that foe. Improved Disarm Partner (Combat, Teamwork) You are ever the opportunist. Prerequisites: Disarm Partner, base attack bonus +5. Benefit: When an ally with this feat fails a disarm combat maneuver check made on his turn against a foe that's within your melee reach, you can make an attack of opportunity against that foe. If that attack of opportunity hits the foe, you can also attempt a disarm combat maneuver check against that opponent as part of that attack of opportunity. Snapping Flank (Combat, Teamwork) You can make a swift bite attack against a flanked foe. Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +9, bite attack. Benefit: Whenever you are flanking with an ally who also has this feat, as a swift action you can make a bite attack against the opponent you and your ally are flanking. Snapping Jaws (Combat) When enemies get too close, your jaws tear flesh and bone. Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +1, gnoll. Benefits: You can use your bite as a natural weapon. This is a primary attack that deals 1d6 points of damage. Troll Feats The following feats are available to trolls. Cooperative Rend (Combat, Teamwork) You and an ally each sink a claw into your foe—then all you have to do is pull. Prerequisites: Rend, troll. Benefit: Whenever you and an ally who has this feat are both threatening the same creature, you must hit the target with at least one of your claw attacks to use your rend ability. Normal: You must hit with two of your claw attacks to use your rend ability. Great Rend (Combat) You use your teeth and claws to rip your foes to shreds. Prerequisites: Bite attack, rend, troll. Benefit: If you are able to use your rend ability on the same turn that you also succeed at a bite attack, your rend deals an amount of additional damage equal to half your Strength modifier. Mighty Bite (Combat) Your rending claws expose your opponent's vital organs to your teeth. Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +6, bite attack, rend, troll. Benefit: If you deal damage to a creature with your rend ability, the critical threat range of your bite attack becomes 18–20 until the start of your next turn. This increase does not stack with other effects that increase your bite's critical threat range (such as the keen weapon special ability or the Improved Critical feat). Raging Regeneration (Combat) Your rage pushes your ability to regenerate beyond its normal limits. Prerequisites: Rage class ability, regeneration, troll. Benefit: While you are raging, fire and acid damage don't make your regeneration stop functioning on the round following the attack, and instead reduce the number of hit points regained by regeneration each round by 2 until the end of your next turn. Normal: Acid and fire damage cause your regeneration to stop functioning on the round following the attack. Regenerate Muscles You use your powerful metabolism to temporarily increase the strength of your muscles, but doing so costs you your regeneration powers. Prerequisites: Power Attack, regeneration, troll. Benefit: As a free action, you can make your regeneration stop working for 1 minute and gain a +2 enhancement bonus to your Strength. You lose your regeneration ability while you benefit from this bonus to Strength and for 1 minute afterward. You can end this ability early as a free action. You can activate this ability only if your regeneration is functioning. Sprinting Troll You use your powerful metabolism to hunt swiftly, starving your regenerative powers in the interest of granting yourself greater speed. Prerequisites: Fleet, regeneration, troll. Benefit: As a free action, you can increase your land speed by 10 feet for 1 minute. You lose your regeneration ability while you benefit from this enhancement bonus to your land speed and for 1 minute afterward. You can end this ability early as a free action. You can activate this ability only if your regeneration is functioning.